wmmafandomcom-20200214-history
The Get Us To Japan Fundraiser
'''The Get Us To Japan Fundraiser '''is the sixth overall World of Marc Mero America event. This show was a fundraiser in order to get the WMMA roster to Japan so that they could partake in Fly Me To The Sun. The show was main evented by the Brain Tumor taking on Bartholomew Hartsworth. The midcard also featured a battle royal for Psicosis II's mask, a These People Will Die For Your Money match between New Jack the Ripper and Ian Rotten, and Psicosis II taking on Lex Loser. Event The show began with Marc Mero in the ring. He laid out that he couldn't fly the roster out to Japan because he has to pay the alimony to Sable. Not only that, but Bill Gates is busy doing some sort of thing called Windows ME and can't loan him millions of dollars right now. Therefore, there will be many workers at the phone lines. The first match of the day was The 100% Boyz taking on Them Mero Boys. Only Tommy Nightmare had to get into the ring, as Jerry Lynn was laid out in the middle of the ring. The match began just as quickly as it ended, because Jerry Lynn wouldn't get out of the ring. The reign of Mero continues as even his family members rack up wins. After that, Boyce LeGrande and the Boogie Woogie Man came out. They showed that their dance moves would impress all the people at home and that they would give them their money. They danced for minutes on end, and they did indeed raise a great deal of money. People around the globe called in and begged them to stop, and that they would pay top dollar in order to get them to stop. Once enough money was reached, they were dragged away from the ring. Ian Rotten faced New Jack the Ripper in a These Men Will Die For Your Money match. As usual between the two, the match could only end via throwing from scaffold, setting on fire or knocking out. Rotten would throw New Jack from the scaffold to win the match. The purpose of the match was finally reached as well, when New Jack sustained a Drummer's Elbow. Lex Loser came out and talked about how great he is, and how he is the greatest wrestler on earth. However, after his fine speech, he was challenged by Psicosis II. He had the absolute advantage due to nobody knowing that he challenged Luger because he was imaginary. What people saw as Luger tripping and falling was actually Psicosis rolling him up for the three count. Lex cried in the ring, once again a loser. One of the biggest matches of the show was a battle royal for Psicosis II's mask. 15 men competed for the right to Hollywood's conscience, and Hiroshima Nagasaki was the last person standing. Feeling victorious, he went over the top rope and to the outside. However, the mask itself was still in the ring. Therefore, Hollywood was now the rightful owner to her own conscience. This would only further confuse the situation of the mask. The Brain Tumor then talked about the passing of his dear colleague Jushin Liger. He talked about how he has been with Liger for his every moment for years, leading up to his death. He says that if you don't call in and give money to the company now, you hate Liger. He then had a match with Bartholomew Hartsworth, winning by pinfall. Finally, Marc Mero came out one more time and said that the entirety of Japan can kiss his ass. The IWGP Heavyweight Championship and AJPW Triple Crown Championship are all bullshit championships, and will never earn his respect. He challenges Misawa to a match at Fly Me To The Sun in Japan. A starry eyed Taiyo Kea watches this, and decides to fly out to the Alamo to wait for the match. Results * Them Mero Boys def. The 100% Boyz by disqualification (6:56) * Ian Rotten def. New Jack the Ripper in a These Men Will Die For Your Money match (15:44) * Psicosis II def. Lex Loser (15:41) * Hollywood won a 15 man battle royal for Psicosis II's Mask (13:53) * The Brain Tumor def. Bartholomew Hartsworth (19:15) Category:Events